1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device control apparatus for controlling the on/off state of a lighting device for vehicles.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-006635, filed Jan. 14, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a lighting device control apparatus may be used as a direction indicator (or a side turning light) for indicating the running direction of a vehicle (which has the lighting device control apparatus) to the surroundings (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-237460). In this case, a main light source and a sub (or auxiliary) light source (as an accessory), which satisfy standardized conditions such as (road) regulations, are provided at an external mirror of the vehicle, and both light sources are synchronously turned on and off.
In conventional vehicles, in order to make the vehicle sufficiently visible (i.e., to improve the visibility of the vehicle) in the daytime, daytime running lights (DRL) may be provided, that is, the headlights for illuminating an area in the running direction of the vehicle may be turned on in the daytime, or a lighting device of exclusive use may be provided at the vehicle, which is turned on while the vehicle is running in the daytime.
However, when the vehicle is running while the headlights, which consume large power, are turned on, power of the battery is excessively consumed. In addition, when a lighting device exclusively for increasing visibility in the daytime is provided, costs for the vehicle are increased.